


The Adventures of Supercorp, AgentReign, and Their Kids

by changingdestiny4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Drama & Romance, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Other, Parent/Child Incest Brother/Sister Incest Sister/Sister Incest-But When Kids Are Adults, Pseudo-Incest (Kalex), ReignCorp-AgentCorp-SuperReign-Kalex ever so often, SuperCorp, Supermoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Follow the lives of Kara and her wife Lena, along with Alex and her wife Sam, and each couple's children, as they explore and navigate what life has to offer them while enjoying many adventures and fun filled moments together, both as a family, and as couples.





	1. Children's Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Probabaly not the best title and please feel free to suggest an alternative in the comments below.
> 
> This will be my first time posting something original here, unlike when I copied some of my other fics from Fanfiction.net to here. As for this fic, it's inspired by both a fic here entilted "Welcome To The Danvers Family" by Profane_Priestess and also a "Glee" fic on Fanfiction.net entilted "I Got Lucky" by Epccjl. Please check them both out for they're both very good. I'm also writng this because I didn't like the occasional hypocricy the moms showed to their kids at times in "I Got Lucky" (you'll understand if you choose to read it) and wanted to address that.
> 
> Each chapter will be a one shot but in order, from the kids lives as young children to their teen years and the moments and challenges their moms experienced in rearing them. As for Ruby, Sam's daughter, I've decided to have her not exist until two years after season 3 for this fic's purposes, and therefore she's the same age as her sister.
> 
> As for the relationships, while they will be firmly Supercorp and ReignCorp, each woman involved understands that they and their partners have physical needs that can't always be relieved due to one partner being away. So while the four of them aren't in a true polyamorus relaionship, they do have an arrangement in which, if one of them needs a good screw and their spouce is away or unavailable, then they can go to one of the other four for some fun and relief, but only among the four of them, and it would only be cheating if it were outside of the four friends.
> 
> The four women have strong respect for each other, are very close, and understand each other, and that's why they have no problems or jealousy with this arrangement. Plus during wedding anniversaries or every blue moon, they sometimes get together for a hot foursome.
> 
> I hope you'll all enjoy what I have to offer. On a side note though, I'm personally a man and a woman believer due to my religious beliefs and this fic is for fun and entertainment purposes only. I do however believe in respecting others and not shoving my beliefs down people's throats and, at the end of the day, we should all treat each other properly and civilly even if we disagree with each other on matters of life.
> 
> I almost forgot, but while Sam has been separated from Reign and is staying that way, she'll still retain her powers but will use them for good rather than evil.
> 
> Oh, and I don't own "Supergirl" or its characters, obviously.

Kara Danvers was in the hospital with her wife Lena Luthor, the latter who was trying to give birth to their twins, while the former's sister Alex was in another room with her own wife, Samantha Arias, the latter about to give birth to their own set of twins. After the events which had transpired two years ago with the Worldkillers and completely freeing Sam from Reign's control, Alex and Sam had gotten closer to each other while Lena and Kara, in the latter's civilian guise, had drawn closer to each other than ever before. Lena on her part had broken up with James due to her growing feelings for her best friend, which he understood and they had parted on good terms, and he had moved back to Metropolis after saying goodbye to Kara, Alex, and the rest of his friends. A few months later, Kara had confessed her Supergirl identity to Lena while profusely apologizing for not telling her sooner and for using Lena's relationship with James in regards to the Kryptonite issue. Lena was stunned, and a little angry, but after some time and space she had forgiven her and they managed to repair their friendship while Lena's feelings for Kara grew even stronger. The time came when she finally confessed to Kara how she felt and to her surprise and happiness, Kara confessed that she felt the same way and they sealed their new found romance with a passionate kiss, one full of yearning and hunger, lips never separating until they needed air.

As for Alex and Sam, their relationship blossomed even faster since there were no issues or secrets between them and, just a few months later, they also recognized their feelings and desire for each other and also decided to give a romance between them a shot, which they also sealed between themselves with a passionate kiss. They would also eventually learn of Kara and Lena's newfound relationship and celebrate it with them, along with their own. A year later both couples ended up engaged, Kara and Alex popping the question to their respective partners together in a double proposal, Lena and Sam squealing an eager "YES" simultaneously, and then a double wedding a few months later with all of their loved ones and friends in attendance while J'onn walked both Lena and Sam down the aisle to their respective partners. The ceremony was a success and soon after, following their honeymoon, both couples decided they wanted to have a family of her own. It took some planning, including Kara and Sam, with Lena's help, researching if a Kryptonian and a human were compatible enough to have children together. Turned out they were and, following a visit to the fertility clinic a year later, both Lena and Sam found themselves pregnant with twins. And that brings us to the present.

"Ugg, ahh, oh Kara, it freaking hurts so much", Lena groaned as she struggled to push her baby out of her womb, panting and sweating the whole time.

"Don't worry honey, you're doing great and the baby's coming out", Kara soothed her while tightly grasping her hand, but being careful not to crush it with her super strength, wiping her glistening forehead while gently kissing it. Very soon, though it felt like hours to Lena as she continuously pushed, the baby's head finally emerged, along with the rest of her body, and the delivery nurse caught her and, after cutting the umbilical cord, placed it into the arms of another nurse and then moved to deliver the next baby, a boy. A few moments later, which consisted of more angony for Lena, the baby finally came out and the nurse cut its cord as well and took him, along with his sister, to get cleaned up and once done, wrapped them in comfortable blankets and deposited them into Lena's eager and welcoming arms.

"Congratulations. The two of you are now proud parents to a healthy set of twins. A boy and a girl", the nurse said to them happily, and then exited the room to give the moms and their children privacy.

"Oh darling, aren't our children beautiful ?", Lena cooed, tears of happiness shining through her eyes as she held them close to her chest.

"They are Lena. They are so, so beautiful", Kara agreed whole heartedly, beaming with happiness while leaning to place a kss onto her children's forehead and then a gentle one onto her wife's lips. "And so are you".

Meanwhile, in another room in the hospital.....

"Oh gosh, my goodness, ahh" Sam moaned while grasping her own wife's hand as she worked to deliver their own children.

You're okay Sammy, just keep pushing you're almost there", Alex replied soothingly while continuing to let her wife hold her hand. Eventually Sam gave a final push and delivered their own children, twin girls. The nurse caught them, one after the other, cut their own cord, took them away to clean and bundle them up, and then brought them back and deposited them into their mothers' arms.

"Aren't our little girls so precious sweetie ?" Sam cooed while looking up at Alex with a warm smile.

"Yes dear, so very precious and we're both so very lucky to have them", Alex answered her, returning her smile as the two of them gazed lovingly upon their daughters. After a while, the two of them began discussing names for their daughters and settled on Ruby and Ariana Arias-Danvers, finding them to be perfect. As for Kara and Lena in the other room, they choose to name their son Kyler Luthor-Danvers, after his uncle Kal, the name Kyler being the closest name they could think of to match Kal, and their daughter Mercy Luthor-Danvers, after Lena's best friend and sister in all but blood and her brother's bodyguard Mercy Graves, who had served him faithfully until she quit and refused to have anything to do with him due to him becomming evil and insane.

Each couple in each room was deliriously happy and were feeling overflowing love for their daughters while falling deeper in love with their respective partners. As they each held each other and their children close, Kara and Lena, and Sam and Alex, looked forward to the years to come and the adventures they hoped to have with each other and with their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you enjoyed this first chapter, and please stay tuned for more. Just so you'll know though, I'm a very slow updater, and a very slow person in general. Therefore, and as a fair warning, my updates for this fic will be very sporadic.
> 
> See you next time for more hopefully.


	2. Flying With The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Sam take their kids flying and they all have a blast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back and have decided to get around to creating and posting chapter 2 of this fic. It's here now and I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> (Edit 10/8/18) I apologize for taking almost forever to complete this chapter. I was lazy. But here is the completed version finally.

"So kids, are you ready for tonight ?", Kara asked her two 11 year old children with a warm smile as she and Lena sat with them at the dining room table, the four of them consuming double whoppers with large fries from Burger King and a refreshing lemonade from Chick-fil-A. Lena was also eating a homemade Caesar Salad alongside her meal. Earlier that day, as a reward for receiving straight As on their big tests that week, the kids from both the Luther-Danvers family and their cousins within the Arias-Danvers family would be taken out flying that evening by their respective supermoms, Kara and Sam.

While Kara still continued to help the world and the DEO as Supergirl, despite having a family of her own to look after as well, Sam on her part had retained her abilities despite Reign no longer being a part of her. She however had felt extreme guilt for her actions as Reign despite continuous reassurances from her loved ones that it wasn't her fault. Still wanting to atone for the things she'd done, she'd decided to use her powers to protect others and had taken to the skies as Superwoman. At first the people of National City had been skeptical of her presence and intentions but eventually warmed up to her and she went on to become as beloved as Supergirl was, and you could almost always except to see the two heroines paired together as they patroled the skies of their beloved city.

"Yes mom, we're so ready", Kyler answered excitedly while his sister Mercy nodded enthusiastically. For weeks they and their cousins had been begging their moms to take them flying, and Kara with Sam finally agreed to do so, knowing what a great treat it would be for the kids, but under the condition that they keep their grades up, something Kyler and Mercy, along with Ruby and Ariana, Sam and Alex's kids, were more than capable of accomplishing, seeing that they were all straight A students and always maintained good grades. And now tonight was the night they'd all been looking forward to.

Both Kara and Lena shared a grin at their kids enthusiam and they all continued to eat their dinner, although their kids ate a little faster than usual since they were so eager to fly with their mom, cousins, and Aunty Sam. Dinner was finally finished and everyone cleared the table and cleaned up after themselves. Shortly after finishing up, Sam and Alex arrived with their own kids and the two sets of children went to converse excitedly with one another while leaving the moms to talk.

"So are you ready Kara ? Because I know my own kids are so eager for tonight and couldn't stop talking about it all week", Sam began after greeting her two best friends while standing beside her wife as Alex took turns embracing both Kara and Lena, after which Sam did the same.

“You bet I am, and I know my kids are as well”, Kara answered her friend as they finished their embrace. “Just let me get changed into my super suit and I’ll be ready”, Kara added and then went to her room to do exactly that. Sam didn’t need to change however since she was already wearing her own super suit underneath her clothes.

“So how are things going over at L Corp Lena ?”, Alex asked her good friend while they waited for Kara to get ready.

“They’re going great and my team is close to getting a working prototype suit for your agents at the DEO that will hopefully make them impervious to any dangers during missions”, Lena happily answered her sister in law, who was also the new director of the DEO since J’onn had retired, eager to share what she’d been creating so far. “It’s currently in the developmental stage but once completed will make all DEO agents invulnerable to bullets, knives, extreme heat and cold, missiles, and so many other things while also enhancing their natural strength and speed. You’ll love it”.

“I’m sure we will Lee and I can’t thank you enough for agreeing to help us with this endeavor”, Alex answered her with a warm smile while giving her hand a light squeeze which Lena returned.

“Of course honey. Anything for my favorite sister in law”, Lena answered with a teasing smile.

“I’m your only sister in law, and don’t you forget that”, Alex responded with her own teasing smile, the two of them grinning at each other while Sam looked at them with a smile. She still couldn’t believe how blessed she was to have been welcomed by them and Kara into their family and vowed to cherish every moment of it.

Moments later Kara came back into the room dressed in her Supergirl suit and ready to go, after which Sam immediately got up and shed off her own clothes, revealing her own Superwoman suit underneath. They then called over their respective kids who bounded over excitedly, already dressed and ready to go, the Luther-Danvers kids already having changed before dinner, and shared a kiss goodbye with their wives who told them all to stay safe and for their kids to mind their other moms.

Following that, Kara, Sam, Kyler, Mercy, Ruby, and Ariana headed out the back door so that they wouldn’t be seen by anyone, after which Kara and Sam took their respective kids in their arms and then, making sure their kids were secure and instructing them to hold on tight, shot up into the beautiful night sky. 

The feeling of flying through the air was unlike anything the kids had ever experienced before, and it was thrilling. Kyler and Mercy, along with Ruby and Ariana, were in awe of their moms flight abilities as said moms held onto their kids, and they enjoyed the feel of the wind rushing through their hair.

Upwards and downwards, backwards and forwards, around and around, the moms and their kids soared through the sky, the twinkling stars rushing past them and making for a breathtaking view. After a while of just flying and letting themselves and the kids enjoy the feeling, Kara and Sam slowed down a bit and floated higher and higher until they were way above the Earth and as close to the atmosphere as they could get without compromising their children’s health since, while they were part Kryptonian, they still couldn’t breath in space just yet.

“Wow, this view is amazing. I love it mom”, Ariana said to her mom with exuberance in response to the surrounding expanse of sky and land.

“Ariana’s right Auntie Sam, I love it to”, Mercy added from where she was in her mom’s arms, sharing the same exuberance as her cousin. Kyler and Ruby were in full agreement with their respective cousins and siblings and voiced it as well. They also stared in awe at the glowing full moon hovering slightly above them.

“I’m glad you’re all loving this and it was mine and Kara’s honor to grant you this experience”, a smiling Sam answered in response to her kids, niece’s, and nephew’s words.

“Sam’s right. It was an honor and we're so happy you all enjoyed yourselves and we also had fun as well”, Kara added with a warm smile of her own. “And now I believe it's time for all of us to return home”.

“Indeed it is”, Sam responded, knowing full well that her sister in law was correct and, with her, noticing that their kids were fighting off tired yawns. 

“Race you guys home ?”, Kara asked Sam and her nieces with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, one which Kyler and Mercy caught on and gave off their own mischievous grins. Kara then, after tightening her hold around her kids waists, was off, swooping down very fast and zooming all the way back down to the surface while Sam, holding her own kids tightly, immediately and happily gave chase, everyone from the moms and the kids giggling and laughing hysterically as they chased each other downwards.

Soon they arrived back home, Kara, Kyler, and Mercy winning the chase, and Lena with Alex were there to welcome their families back home.

“So how was it, and did you guys have fun ?”, Alex asked them all, her and Lena also sharing amused looks from noticing the flushed looks on everyone’s faces. 

“It was amazing mom”, Ruby answered as she came through the door. “Auntie Kara and mommy took us really high into the sky and we got to see all the stars and the moon and even the Earth below us, which was so epic”.

“Yeah Auntie Alex and Auntie Lena . It was awesome”, Kyler happily added from where he was standing.

“I’m glad you all enjoyed yourselves, and now it’s time for all of us to get ready for bed”, Lena said to everyone, happy that her kids, niece, and nephew had such a good time tonight but knowing that they all, herself included, needed some rest.

Sam then moved to put her civilian clothes back on and then she with Alex exchanged hugs and lip kisses goodbye with their sisters in law, niece, and nephew, followed by the cousins all hugging each other, after which they and their daughters went back home, their house right next to Kara and Lena’s house, and then into bed.

Kara and Lena on their part waited for Kyler and Mercy to put on their pajamas and brush their teeth before making their way into their room to say goodnight. The kids got under the covers and their moms tucked them in while making certain that they were comfortable. Kara and Lena then each took turns leaning forward and hugging each of them goodnight while pressing brief kisses to their children’s lips which they reciprocated.

Bidding their kids a goodnight and turning off the light in their bedroom, Kara and Lena made their way to their own room, put on their nightgowns, and got under the covers of their own bed while holding each other tightly as they contentedly fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the second chapter while also serving as the first chapter in regards to Supercorp and Agent Reign’s family life and I hope everyone here enjoyed it.
> 
> Also, “Supergirl” will be returning on Sunday so that’s something those of us who still watch it will be looking forward to.
> 
> Have a blessed day everyone, and please remember that all of my chapters will come sporadically.
> 
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you enjoyed this first chapter, and please stay tuned for more. Just so you'll know though, I'm a very slow updater, and a very slow person in general. Therefore, and as a fair warning, my updates for this fic will be very sporadic.
> 
> See you next time for more hopefully.


End file.
